I have seen the rain
by littletreeGul
Summary: Eine Krankenschwester im VA möchte mehr über Murdock erfahren Hannibal erzählt ihr von einem schrecklichen Ereignis damals in Vietnam...


Header

Titel : I have seen the rain

Alter : ab 16

Personen : Murdock, Hannibal, Face, B.A. , Susan

Season /Spoiler : keine, da die Geschichte von mir stammt und somit off-canon ist

Disclaimer : Das A-team wurde von erschaffen, ich verfolge mit dieser FanFiktion keine kommerziellen Absichten.

Inhalt: Die Krankenschwester Susan Taylor möchte mehr über Murdock erfahren. Sie trifft sich mit dem A-team und erfährt von Hannibal die schockierende Wahrheit darüber, was mit Murdock während des Krieges geschehen war.

I have seen the rain…

Heute war Susan Taylors erster Tag als Krankenschwester im Veteranen Asyl, einer psychiatrischen Klinik für ehemalige Soldaten. Sie hatte sich bereits mit den Akten einiger Patienten vertraut gemacht und wartete auf die Oberschwester, die sie durch die Station führen sollte. Die Oberschwester war eine ältere Frau um die fünfzig, die ihre Haare zu einem strengen Knoten aufgesteckt trug. Sie warf der Neuen einen abschätzigen Blick zu. „Miss Taylor, bitte folgen sie mir und hören sie mir gut zu, ich wiederhole mich nur sehr ungern."

Susan fühlte den drang zu salutieren, verkiff es sich aber. Gehorsam folgte sie ihr durch die sterilen Gänge. „Hier ist das Zimmer von H.M. Murdock, er nennt sich selbst „Howling Mad"

Sein richtiger Name müsste in den Akten vermerkt sein." „Er lautet Henry Marcuse" Sie hob anerkennend ihre Braue. „Oh, ich sehe sie haben ihre Hausaufgaben gemacht."

Sie klopfte an die mit Gittern und Durchreiche versehen Tür. „Mr. Murdock?" Von drinnen ertönte ein Schrei. „Die Invasion der Außerirdischen hat begonnen, rette sich wer kann !" Sie öffnete die Tür einen Spalt breit. „Ich feuere alle Phaser und Torpedos ab !" Ein Wasserstrahl spritze ihnen beim betreten des Zimmers entgegen. Murdock hatte sich hinter seinem Bett verbarrikadiert und beschoss sie mit einer Wasserpistole. Er trug einen dreieckigen Hut, den er eigenhändig aus Alufolie gebastelt hatte, welcher die Außerirdischen daran hindern sollte, seine Gedanken zu lesen. „Mr. Murdock, darf ich ihnen unsere neue Mitarbeitern Susan Taylor vorstellen ? Sie arbeitet ab heute auf unserer Station." Murdock tauchte hinter seinem Kissenstapel auf . „Seien sie mir gegrüßt, meine Teure..." er lachte und lüftete in einer übertrieben gezierten Geste den Aluhut. Susan lachte. „Hallo, freut mich sie kennen zu lernen." Murdock betrachtete sie eingehend, die Neue war eine sehr attraktive, junge Frau mit langen, blonden Haaren, blauen Augen von zierlicher Gestalt. Face würde sie sicherlich gefallen, aber er selbst würde wohl nie mehr als ein Verrückter für sie sein, dachte er resigniert. „Hat mich gefreut sie kennen zu lernen, Mr. Murdock", sagte sie und verließ mit der Oberschwester das Zimmer. „Sagen sie, was genau ist Murdocks Problem, er scheint mir nur etwas albern zu sein, mehr nicht."

Die ältere Frau runzelte die Stirn. „Der Unterschied zwischen jemandem der nur herumblödelt und Murdock ist, dass Murdock glaubt was er tut. Er hält seinen imaginären Hund Billy für real, ebenso wie irgendwelche anderen Phantasien, die er gern erzählt. Allein ist er nicht fähig für sich selbst zu sorgen, er ist wie ein großes Kind. Manchmal läuft er sogar mit einem seiner früheren Kameraden weg, kommt aber immer nach einer Weile zurück. Der Typ verkleidet sich immer und scheint genauso verrückt zu sein wie er. Wir haben das längst durchschaut. Ich habe keine Ahnung was sie machen, vielleicht gehen sie in eine Bar, was weis ich. Angehörige allerdings habe ich hier nie gesehen." Susan nickte. „Kann ich irgendwo mehr über ihn erfahren, die Krankenakte sagt mir nur, dass er Pilot während des Vietnamkriegs war, aber seit Kriegende hier lebt." „Ich weis auch nicht mehr, aber vielleicht kommen sie ja mit diesem Freund von ihm ins Gespräch und erfahren so etwas."

Nach einer Weile wurden Murdock und Susan so etwas wie Freunde, falls es Freundschaft zwischen Patient und Krankenschwester geben konnte. Er erzählte ihr allerlei Geschichten über das A-team und ihre fantastischen Aufträge, die Susan mochte, aber für frei erfunden hielt. Es war ein warmer Frühlingstag, die Bäume blühten, der sich ankündigende Sommer lag in der Luft. Beide saßen auf einer Bank im Park des Krankenhauses. „Sag mal Murdock, wie bist du auf diese ganzen Geschichten gekommen, die du mir erzählst ?" Er schien etwas empört und enttäuscht, als er sagte : „Sie halten mich wohl auch nur für einen verrückten Spinner, dabei dachte ich, sie glauben mir." „Murdock, ..." sie sah ihn mitfühlend an. „Ich würde dir ja gern glauben, aber es deutet nichts daraufhin, dass z.B. die Personen von denen du mir erzählst tatsächlich existieren." „Face existiert selbstverständlich, er wird mich bald besuchen, dann kannst du ja persönlich überprüfen, ob er existiert", sagte er schnippig.

Zwei Wochen nach diesem Gespräch erhielt Murdock tatsächlich Besuch von einem Mann, der auf die von ihm genannte Beschreibung passte. Susan war gerade in Murdocks Zimmer und bezog das Bett frisch, als er eintrat. „Hey Face !"rief er ihm schon von weitem zu. „Du musst unbedingt Susan kennen lernen, sie ist die neue Krankenschwester von der ich dir schon am Telefon erzählt habe." Sie blickte auf, dieser Mann war unglaublich attraktiv und mit Sicherheit keine von Murdocks Einbildungen, es sei den, sie begann ebenfalls Gespenster zu sehen. „Guten Tag...Mr..." „Peck, Tempelton, Peck." Er reichte ihr die Hand. „Wenn hier alle Krankenschwestern so schön sind wie sie, möchte ich gar nicht länger gesund sein...",flirtete er. Murdock warf ihm einen eifersüchtigen, warnenden Blick zu. Susan bemerkte davon nichts. „So, ich werde sie dann mit ihrem Besuch allein lassen."

Als Face sich verabschiedet hatte und auf dem Weg nach draußen war, fing ihn Susan ab.

„Sagen sie, Mr. Peck, wissen sie zufällig mehr über ihn und seine Familie, oder was mit ihm im Krieg geschehen ist ?" Face sah sie einen Moment unschlüssig an. „Ich kenne Murdock aus Vietnam, wir dienten in der selben Eliteeinheit, dem A-team, unter Colonel John Smith, aber über seine Familie weis ich nichts." „Das A-team existiert ? Ich dachte, Murdock hätte sich das alles ausgedacht, genauso wie die Flucht vor einem Colonel Decker." „Oh, dass ist aber eine lange Geschichte...warum kommen sie nicht einfach mit mir mit und lernen das A-team persönlich kennen ?" „Na schön, meine Mittagspause beginnt in zehn Minuten."

Kurzentschlossen folgte sie ihm. Sie gingen zusammen die Straße hinab bis sie einen am Straßenrand geparkten, dunklen Kleinbus mit einem roten Streifen an der Seite erreichte. Face öffnete wie selbstverständlich die seitliche Schiebetür. „Darf ich vorstellen, das A-team. Der mit der Zigarre ist der Colonel, wir nennen ihn Hannibal, und der am Steuer ist B.A. Das hier ist übrigens Susan Taylor, sie arbeitet im VA und ist eine Freundin von Murdock. "

Susan sah die Männer ungläubig an. „Und ich dachte, sie existierten nur in Murdocks Phantasie." „Hey, Mann, ich bin echt, vergleichen sie mich nie wieder mit seinen Hirngespinsten, Mann !" grollte B.A. Hannibal grinst und klemmte sich die Zigarre lässig in den Mundwinkel. „Warum steigen sie nicht einfach ein?" Sie sah die Männer unschlüssig an. „Keine Angst, sie sind harmloser als sie aussehen", beruhigte sie Face. Zögerlich kletterte sie in den Van. „Sie sind also Murdocks Kameraden aus Vietnam ? Ich habe mich immer gefragt, warum Murdock so ist wie er heute ist, ich dachte...sie als seine Freunde könnten mir vielleicht etwas mehr über ihn erzählen.

Hannibal blies langsam den Rauch aus.

"Sie möchten also wissen, warum Murdock so ist, wie er ist…"sagte er nachdenklich. „Ich denke, ich kenne den Grund, es ist keine schöne Geschichte, das sage ich ihnen gleich, aber danach werden ihre Fragen, glaube ich, beantwortet sein. Es geschah an einem heißen Sommertag irgendwo in Vietnam..."

Der Konvoi mit Versorgungsgütern kam auf der schmalen, ausgefahrenen Gebirgsstraße nur langsam voran. Colonel John Smith, von Freunden nach dem berühmten Militärstrategen Hannibal genannt, verfluchte den Dschungel, die Hitze und den Staub. Er hasste es hier zu sein, dennoch würde ihn nichts von der Erfüllung seines Auftrages abhalten. Captain Murdock saß am Steuer des Lastwagens und summte zur fernöstlichen Musik des krächzenden Radios, das nun schon seit Stunden ununterbrochen eingeschaltet war. Die holprige Fahrt durch die Schlaglöcher und über die Steine auf der Fahrbahn schien seiner guten Laune keinen Abbruch zu tun. Dieser Auftrag versprach dennoch etwas erholsamer zu werden, als die ewigen Frontkämpfe und riskanten Spezialaufträge, die Hannibal mit seiner Spezialeinheit, dem A-team seit beginn des Krieges erfüllt hatte. Leutnant Peck und Sergeant Baraccus befanden sich im zweiten Lastwagen direkt hinter ihm, ein Jeep bildete die Nachhut. Hannibal kurbelte das Fenster herab, der Fahrtwind blies ihm nun angenehm kühl in Gesicht, zufrieden zündete er sich eine Zigarre an. Manchmal konnte sich das Leben selbst in Mitten eines Krieges von seiner annehmen Seite zeigen. Er lächelte, die gute Laune des Piloten musste ansteckend sein. Murdock hatte aufgehört zu summen. Hannibal musterte ihn von der Seite. Er war ein noch junger Offizier, schätzungsweise Anfang 20 und ein ausgezeichneter Pilot, wie Hannibal bei den zahlreichen Einsätzen, die sie mit ihm geflogen waren, festgestellt hatte. Vielleicht ein bisschen verrückt, aber welcher geistig gesunde Mensch würde sich auf ein solches Unternehmen wie einen Kriegseinsatz in Vietnam einlassen und sich auch noch freiwillig zu den Green Berets melden ? Vergnügt blies er Rauchringe in die tropisch- schwüle Nachmittagsluft.

Murdock beobachtete ihn aus dem Augenwinkel. Der Colonel lächelte auf die für ihn typische, schelmische Weise. Er, Murdock, kannte Hannibal noch nicht sehr lange, er war der erste kommandierende Offizier unter dem der Pilot diente, aber Murdock hatte vertrauen in ihn, der Junge schien in ihm einen guten und erfahrenen Mann zusehen, Hannibal fühlte es.

In der Ferne tauchten einige verstreute Strohhütten auf.

„Colonel, wir erreichen das Dorf in wenigen Minuten." Murdock verringerte das Tempo des Lkws und fuhr langsam in das kleine Dorf hinein. Die Einwohner erwarteten sie bereits, Kinder liefen ihnen entgegen, Frauen kamen aus ihren Häusern und betrachteten sie neugierig. Hannibal stieg als Erster aus dem Lkw, gerade als er auf die wartende Menge, die sich in kürze versammelt hatte, zuging, vielen die ersten Schüsse. Sofort warf er sich auf den Boden und suchte in der nähe des Fahrzeugs Schutz. Die sie begleitenden Soldaten erwiderten vom Jeep aus das Feuer, doch für die Zivilisten kam jede Hilfe zu spät.

Hannibal beobachtet aus nächster Nähe, wie eine junge Frau von einer Kugel direkt in den Kopf getroffen wurde, Blut spritzte nach allen Seiten und besudelte seine Uniform. Daneben brach im Kugelhagel ein kleines Kind, tödlich getroffen, zusammen. Er versuchte sich auf die näherrückenden Soldaten zu konzentrieren. Dies war ein Hinterhalt und sie waren ihnen blauäugig in die Falle gegangen.

Murdock hatte sich instinktiv auf den Sitz geworfen und zielte nun durch das offene Seitenfenster auf die sich vom Dschungel her nähernden feindlichen Soldaten. Die Windschutzscheibe des Lkws wurde getroffen und zerbarst in einem Regen aus feinen Glassplittern, die Kugeln verfehlten ihn nur um Haaresbreite und schlug in den Sitz ein.

Face hatte hinter der offenen Tür des Jeeps Stellung bezogen und feuerte ihren ungebetenen Gästen unablässig MG-Salven entgegen. Hannibal robbte in Richtung Jeep, um sie zu unterstützen. Die feindlichen Soldaten rückten unablässig vor, sie waren ihnen zahlenmäßig weit überlegen. Die Lage war kritisch, sie konnten es allein nicht mit einer ganzen Kompanie aufnehmen, außerdem mussten sie die überlebenden Zivilisten beschützen, die sich wahrscheinlich in den Häusern versteckt hatten, als die ersten Schüsse fielen. Hannibal überlegte fieberhaft , wie er seine Männer aus dieser Lage befreien konnte. Wo war ein Plan, wenn man ihn so dringend brauchte ? Ihre Munitionsvorrat würde nicht ewig reichen. Er versuchte, sich ein Bild von ihrer Lage zu machen. Bauer schien es erwicht zu haben, er lag regungslos auf dem Bauch, Anderson hatte eine Schusswunde am Arm, Face , B.A. und Murdock hielten die Stellung, doch sie waren umzingelt. Die feindlichen Soldaten rückten unablässig von allen Seiten vor, zogen die Schlinge, die sie bildeten immer enger. Das A-team saßen in der Falle. Einige Soldaten richteten ihre Waffen auf die Teammitglieder.

Langsam hoben B.A. und Face die Hände, auch Murdock ließ die Waffe sinken. „Hannibal, Vorsicht !" rief Face.

Er hörte Schritte, die sich ihm von hinten näherten, blitzschnell drehte er sich herum, bereit sich auf den Angreifer zu stürzen, als er von einem Gewehrkolben an der Schläfe getroffen wurde. Bewusstlos sank er zu Boden.

Als er mit rasenden Kopfschmerzen wieder zu sich kam, blickte er in einen Gewehrlauf. „Bewegen sie sich nicht, Mr.", sagte der fremde Soldat mit hörbarem Akzent auf Englisch.

Hannibal verharrte in seiner unbequemen Position, man hatte ihn an Händen und Füssen gefesselt, ebenso die anderen Teammitglieder. „Wie geht es meinen Männern..." brachte er benommen hervor. Der fremde Soldat lachte nur und versetzte ihm einen Tritt in die Rippen. Hannibal versuchte den Schmerz stoisch zu ertragen. „Es macht ihnen wohl Spaß wehrlose Personen zu misshandeln, ja ?" Er grinste frech, was den Fremden animierte, abermals nach ihm zu treten. Diesmal konnte er sich ein leises, schmerzerfülltes Aufstöhnen nicht verkneifen. „Halts Maul, oder ich stopfe es dir, Colonel." Er betonte seinen Titel spöttisch. „Das heißt, halten sie das Maul, Sir, ich bin immer noch ranghöher."

Dies alles war nur Fassade, innerlich zitterte er vor Angst, doch dank seiner natürliche schauspielerische Begabung gelang es ihm, die Soldaten darüber hinwegzutäuschen.

„Dir wird das Grinsen gleich vergehen...", zischte ihm der Soldat, der ihn getreten hatte, ins Ohr. Dann brüllte er einige Befehle in seiner Muttersprache. Zwei Männer packten und zerrten ihn in Richtung einer der Strohhütten. Hannibal kämpfte gegen die in ihm aufsteigende Welle von Übelkeit an, als ihn die Männer in eine aufrechte Position hievten. Er hatte sich immer noch nicht völlig von dem Schlag erholt. In der nur schwach beleuchteten Hütte erwartete ihn der nächste Schock.

Hannibal räusperte sich, ihm schien das Weitersprechen schwer zufallen. „Es ist nicht leicht für mich, dass nun folgende zu erzählen...es ist nicht so, als ob die Ereignisse von damals spurlos an mir vorrübergegangen wären, auch wenn ich es mir nicht anmerken lassen möchte. Ja, ich hatte Angst um mein und euer Leben, als ich die draußen fallenden Schüsse hörte."

Face unterbrach ihn. „Ich habe gesehen, was passiert ist, naja, gesehen ist nicht ganz das richtige Wort, aber ich habe bisher mit niemandem darüber gesprochen..."

Face hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren, als er langsam wieder zu sich kam. Für einen Sekundenbruchteil war er einer Panikattacke nahe, da er trotz der senkenden Sonne, die er auf seinen nackten Armen fühlte, nichts sehen konnte. Dann erkannte er den schwarzen Stoff als Augenbinde. Weil er an Händen und Füßen gefesselt auf dem Boden lag, konnte er sie nicht abnehmen, also rieb er seinen Kopf am Boden entlang, um sie wenigstens etwas zu verschieben. Nun konnte er einen schmalen Lichtstreifen sehen, jedoch nicht genug, um sich zu orientieren. Er hörte Schritte, jemand, eine Frau schrie, dann fingen ein kleines Kind an zu weinen , Schüsse fielen ganz in seiner Nähe. Stimmengewirr, Soldaten brüllten befehle, erneute Schüsse und Schreie. Face versuchte völlig still dazuliegen, um nicht die Aufmerksamkeit der Soldaten auf sich zu lenken. Schweißperlen bildeten sich auf seiner Stirn. Wo waren die anderen ? Er lauschte und versuchte vertraute Stimmen aus dem Lärm herauszuhören, erkannte aber weder Murdock, B.A. oder Hannibal. Der Gedanke daran was mit ihnen geschehen sein könnte, versetzte ihn in Panik. Hatte man sie bereits erschossen ? Wieso war er noch am Leben ? Würden die Soldaten ihn als Nächsten erschießen ? Jemand näherte sich ihm, das fühlte er. Sein Atem ging in schnellen, flachen Zügen, das Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals, er konnte nur mühsam still liegen. Plötzlich hörte er einen Schrei und erkannte Murdocks Stimme.

„In der Hütte bot sich mir ein schrecklicher Anblick..." fuhr Hannibal fort. „Ich muss immer noch an diesen Moment denken, wenn ich irgendwo geflochtene Kokosmatten oder Bambus sehe und ich hasse dieses Zeug wie die Pest..."

Hannibals Augen erkannten Murdock im Halbdunkel der Hütte. Die Wände aus geflochtenen Matten ließen nur wenig Licht hinein, doch draußen schien es tatsächlich zu Dämmern. Murdock kauerte in einer Ecke, seine Uniform war an mehreren Stellen zerrissen und enthüllte zahlreiche Blutergüsse. Sein Auge war geschwollen, die Lippe aufgesprungen, das Haar hing ihm wirr ins Gesicht. „Alles Ok, Murdock ?", fragte er leise, obwohl er sehen konnte, dass nichts in Ordnung war. Der Pilot nickte schwach. „Colonel, wo sind die

anderen ?" „Ich weis nicht, aber wir finden einen Weg hieraus...ich..." Einer der Soldaten zog ihn von Murdock weg auf einen Stuhl, an den er ihn fesselte, der andere richtete während dessen ein Gewehr auf ihn. „Genug geredet." Zwei weitere Soldaten erschienen in der Hütte. Sie packten den verängstigen Murdock und stießen ihn auf den Boden. Einer von ihnen zerschnitt seine Uniform mit einem Messer. Hannibal ahnte was sie vor hatten und wand den Blick ab, doch der Soldat drehte seinen Kopf so, dass er dem Geschehen folgen musste. „Du siehst gefälligst zu ! Wir machen das alles nur für dich." Hannibal fühlte das kühle Metall der Pistole im Genick und verkniff sich eine sarkastische Bemerkung. Gegen seinen Willen fasziniert und angewidert zugleich beobachtete er das grausame Schauspiel, dass ihm dargeboten wurde. Murdock schrie auf und heulte. Er konnte das nicht tatenlos mitansehen. Seine Fingerspitzen tasteten nach den Fesseln, suchten nach einer Möglichkeit sie auch nur ein bisschen zu lockern. Doch das größere Problem war die auf ihn gerichtete Pistole, sonst hätte er versucht aufzustehen und mit den Männern zu kämpft. Er hatte keinen Zweifel, dass sie nicht zögern würden, ihn zu erschießen, wenn er widerstand leistete. Vielleicht waren Face und B.A. längst tot... Er hatte Mitleid mit dem jungen Offizier, der dies ertragen musste, seine Unfähigkeit ihn zu beschützen machte ihn wütend. Wenn er ihm doch nur irgendwie helfen könnte... „Murdock halt durch, alles wird gut werden, wenn wir zurück sind in L.A. und den ganzen Scheiß hier hinter uns haben, dann machen wir uns selbstständig. Wir gründen eine Organisation und..." Hannibal redete einfach drauf los in der Hoffnung ihm damit neuen Mut zu geben, er bezweifelte, dass die fremden Soldaten seine Worte verstanden, weil sie nicht darauf reagierten und ihn einfach sprechen ließen. Murdock heulte und wimmerte, er war wenigstens noch am Leben. Der Colonel war sicher, dass man sie beide auch noch töten würde, sie waren Zeugen dieses Massakers an den Dorfbewohnern geworden und noch dazu feindliche Soldaten, es gab keinen Grund sie am Leben zu lassen, sagte ihm der kühle, rationale Teil seines Verstandes.

„Nur ein Wunder konnte uns noch retten..."schloss Hannibal.

„Aber das Wunder war schon in Arbeit, ich wurde plötzlich von einigen Soldaten gepackt ...und..."

Face fühlte, dass er von mehreren Händen grob gepackt und hochgehoben wurde. Man schleppte ihn fort. Inzwischen musste es dunkel geworden sein, aber Face war sich dessen, wegen der Augenbinde, nicht sicher. Man ließ ihn unsanft auf den Boden fallen. Face stöhnte. Doch das war erst der Anfang, von allen Seiten hagelte es nun Fäuste, Tritte und Schläge. Er versuchte sich zusammenzurollen, um sich zu schützen. Nach einer Ewigkeit ließen sie endlich von ihm ab. Sein ganzer Körper schmerzte, er konnte sich kaum bewegen.

Nach einer Weile strich ihm eine Hand zärtlich über das blonde Haar.

Er hörte eine leise Frauenstimme, dann wurde die Augenbinde entfernt. Face sah sich einer hübschen asiatischen Soldatin gegenüber. Sie lächelte ihn freundlich an. „Hallo, sie, hätte ich gewusst, dass sie mir heute begegnen, hätte ich mich etwas für sie feingemacht..." versuchte er zu flirten. Die Frau sah ihn nur irritiert an. „Na macht ja nichts." Er lächelte sie gewinnend an. Plötzlich beugte sie sich zu ihm herab und küsste ihn auf den Mund. Warum konnten nicht alle Soldaten so nett sein, er war schließlich Anhänger des Mottos „make love not war", aber die anderen in Vietnam scheinbar nicht. Face fühlte ihre warme Zunge, ihre weichen Lippen, doch dann entzog sie sich ihm. Er sah im Halbdunkeln ein Messer aufblitzen, sofort rollte er sich instinktiv zur Seite, doch die Frau versuchte ihn zu beschwichtigen. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und zeigte auf seine gefesselten Beine. Sie wollte ihn befreien ? Er musterte sie argwöhnisch. Sie gestikulierte und legte einen Finger auf den Mund. Sei leise ? Er sah sie fragend an. Von draußen hörte er nun Stimmen, die Motoren ihrer Fahrzeuge wurden gestartet. Eine Männerstimme brüllte einen Befehl. In windeseile zerschnitt sie die Stricke. Dann rief sie eine Antwort in ihrer Muttersprache. Sie gestikulierte ihm leise zu sein und sich nicht zu bewegen. Dann rannte sie aus der Hütte. Face hörte, wie sich die Motorengeräusche entfernten. Sie flohen. Lauschend wartete er eine halbe Ewigkeit bis er sich sicher sein konnte, dass sie wirklich fort waren. Langsam stand Face auf. Er musste die anderen finden, falls sie noch lebten. An der Decke hinge eine Petroleumlampe, welche er mit Streichhölzern, die er auf einer Kommode fand, entzündete. Draußen bot sich ihm ein schrecklicher Anblick.

Der Dorfplatz, auf dem ihre Lastwagen gestanden hatten, war mit wahllos verstreuten Leichen übersäht. Alle wiesen Schusswunden auf, aber Face vermied es, sie näher zu betrachten als nötig. Angewidert stieg er über sie hinweg. Gnädigerweise verbarg die Dunkelheit das ganze Ausmaß des Schreckens. Er näherte sich einer der Hütten, schlug den Vorhang, der als Tür diente zurück...nichts, ebenso bei der Zweiten und Dritten. Bei der nächsten jedoch hatte er Glück. Hannibal saß gefesselt auf einem Stuhl und schien zu schlafen, oder es vorzutäuschen. „Colonel, ich bin es, Face." Sofort schnellten seien Lider in die Höhe. „Ist die Luft rein ?" flüsterte er. Face nickte. „Sie sind weg, leider auch unsere Fahrzeuge, ich weis wirklich nicht, wie ich hier draußen welche beschaffen soll." Sein Blick fiel auf Murdock, der zusammengekauert auf dem Boden lag. „Was ist mit ihm ?" Hannibal schüttelte den Kopf, nicht jetzt. Nachdem Face Hannibal und Murdock, der ungewöhnlich still war, befreit hatte fanden sie B.A., der ebenfalls gefesselt in einer Hütte lag. Draußen dämmerte es bereits. Die Leichen waren bei Tag ein noch entsetzlicherer Anblick als bei Nacht. Fliegenschwärme saßen auf ihnen und erste Maden wanden sich im bei diesem Klima schnell verwesendem Fleisch. Face beobachtete Hannibal, der eine angewiderte Grimasse schnitt und sich dann die Hand auf Mund und Nase presste. „Kommt Männer, wir haben hier nichts mehr zu suchen."

B.A. sah Hannibal überrascht an. „Warum hast du mir damals nie etwas davon erzählt, was mit Murdock passiert ist ? Ich hatte keine Ahnung was er durchmachen musste, Mann ?!"

Hannibal sah zu Boden. „Ich wollte es einfach nur vergessen, doch Murdock konnte es nicht. Nach dem wir von einem Suchtrupp unterwegs gefunden und ins Basislager zurückgebracht wurden, habe ich mich bei den Ärzten nach seinem Zustand erkundigt. Zuerst erhielt ich nur ausweichende Antworten, dann hieß es er sei zwar körperlich wieder fit, aber dennoch nicht mehr diensttauglich, er werde bei nächster Gelegenheit zur Weiterbehandlung nach Hause ausgeflogen. Ich habe ihn im Krankenhaus besucht, doch die Person, die ich dort antraf war nicht mehr er selbst. Er verhielt sich wie ein kleines Kind, alberte herum, malte mit Wachskreide auf einen Zeichenblock...spielte mit Stofftieren und redete mit Dinge oder Personen die nicht existierten. Mit anderen Worten, er war verrückt. Die Ärzte sprachen von Regression, er verhalte sich wieder wie ein Kind, um mit der Situation fertig zu werden. Seit diesem Tag ist er so wie wir ihn heute kennen ," schloss Hannibal seinen Vortrag ab. Etwas, von dem er selbst seinen engsten Freuden nicht erzählt hatte, waren die Schuldgefühle Murdock im Stich gelassen zu haben. Er war als kommandierender Offizier für ihn verantwortlich gewesen und hatte versagt. Er hatte ihn nicht beschützen können, aber konnte man im Krieg wirklich jemanden beschützen ?

Susan schluckte schwer. „Danke, dass sie es mir erzählt haben, ich denke, ich verstehe Murdock jetzt etwas besser." Sie sah auf ihre Uhr. „Ich muss jetzt leider gehen, meine Pause ist um." Hannibal nickte. „Besuchen sie uns doch mal wieder. Murdocks Freunde sind auch Freunde des A-teams."

Nachdenklich stieg sie aus dem Kleinbus. Murdock tat ihr Leid, er hatte soviel durchmachen müssen. Sie würde sich in Zukunft besonders aufmerksam um ihn kümmern.

Ende

8


End file.
